El poder de los dragones,Un bonito recuerdo
by RSAnnie
Summary: Lucy, acaba de terminar otra de sus novelas y la esta leyendo a Natsu,y a sus hijos Blaise, Deheira y Lia, cuando la conversación se desvía de su cauce y Natsu y Lucy terminan contando como natsu le pidió matrionio


Hola a todos, aqui una mala persona al habla, estaba en la playa y al parecer desde el mobil no se puede actualizar asi que solamente lo e podido escribir, bueno os dejo con este one-short tan precioso, (deja de echarte alagos, so tonta,...tsk..)

* * *

><p>"Hay veces que las personas no son lo que parecen, otros en cambio si, otras ocultan la verdad y se esconden tras una fría capa de hielo una armadura para evitar hacer o que les hagan daño, otros por el contrario viven el día a día como si fuera el ultimo de su vida otros la pasan tranquilos sin riesgos haciendo que su mundo de felicidad no pueda resquebrajar, pero esto es relativo así como lo es el tiempo, según lo ocurrido en tu vida sea bueno o malo, si es divertido o aburrido, porque<br>Un minuto puede parecer horas, y unas horas pueden parecer minutos, todo según tu perspectiva por eso se dice que relativo, porque tu lo decides."

Lucy cerro su manuscrito y lo apoyo entre sus piernas y miro a su familia, expectante, con dudas no sabia como había quedado su libro por eso esperaba que ellos le dieran su opinión.

Una rubia de ojos verdes y expresivos hizo el primer comentario:  
>-Mama, a sido profundo, y perfecto como todo lo que tu escribes, as dado el giro final perfecto, no me esperaba que Lady Ritsu dijera eso y la reflexión del final del libro es no tengo palabras mama.<p>

-Estoy de acuerdo con Deheira mama se a dado un vuelco completo a lo que uno se es podía esperar al final, al final Lady ritsu, muere pero se la inflige ella misma, es lo que mas me impresiona.  
>Dijo esta vez un chico peli rosa clavada a su padre.<br>-Pero mama yo no estoy de acuerdo con Deheira y Blaise porque tenia que morir ademas le as puesto el nombre de la hija de Yukino y Rogué es que no quieres a la prima ritsu.

Eso hizo reír a todos los presentes, la pequeña Lia Dragnell tenia ya 9 años y seguía siendo tan inocente como siempre, se parecía a su padre, demasiado.

Lucy miro a la niña que tenía los ojos de color cacao y pelo rosa y sirio una sonrisa hacia ella,para luego contestarle.

-Lia, quiero mucho a Ritsu por eso puse su nombre al personaje y bueno si no la hubiera matado tal vez seria desdichada el resto de su pequeña vida. Y tu -dijo girándose a la butaca en la que estaba sentado su marido-Natsu, que opinas.

-Lucy como siempre es maravilloso,como todo lo que tu as me e quedado pensando en el ultimo párrafo y en una conversación que tuvimos justo antes de que te pidiera matrimonio.

Lucy miro a su marido y comenzó a rememorar ese momento, y si una cosa parecida le había dicho al pelirosa.  
>-Tienes razón dije algo parecido.<p>

-Mama, papa-dijo Blaise el único hijo varón de la pareja- podríais contarnos que ocurrió.  
>-eso porfabor mama papa que nunca nos contasteis como os declarasteis.<p>

-Bueno si le parece bien a tu madre yo lo cuento-dijo Natsu, mirando a su esposa que le indicaba un si con la cabeza.

Bueno habían acabado otro año mas los juegos mágicos y fairy Tail había vuelto a ganar, Lucy no participo mas que en una prueba y perdió estrepitosamente,se convenció a si misma que era débil.Y unas semanas después de llegar de los juegos dijo que se iría un año a entrenar y mejorar su capacidad mágica, yo en esos momentos acababa de empezar a salir con ella y no quería que se marchara, no iba a soportarlo, pero la quería y era su deseo,me prometio que volvería en un año,y me demostraría que se había echo mucho mas fuerte,así que aun con mis quejas pucheros berrinches no conseguí nada. Era tozuda y lo seguirá siendo, fue la ultima vez que la vi la que me dijo "te quiero y como se que es correspondió, mi mente esta en calma y mi físico al unísono, en un año nos vemos y te hare recuperar el tiempo perdido" después se subió al tren tras darme un cálido beso

Lucy planto la mano en el brazo de natsu para decir que seguía ella.

-Había tomado una dura decisión, y durante seis meses estuve en unas montañas heladas entrenando sin descanso, consiguiendo poder mágico y fuerza física tanto mental, aprendí nuevos y magia avanzada de los espíritus celestiales los cuales me ayudaban continuamente. Pero un día la paz se rompió un chico pelirosa, llego de la nada a los seis meses diciéndome que se le estaba haciendo eterno que no quería perder mas tiempo sin mi, que me quería y cada minuto sin mi era peor que estar muerto, eso llego a mi corazón mi alma, esa frase romanticona la dijo vuestro padre, Natsu y no hice otra cosa que lanzarme a sus brazos y darle un beso tras separarnos le dije una frase que no pobre olvidar en mi vida " Todo en esta vida es relativo, los días son largos si tu los haces largos, y son cortos al igual, La felicidad es una sensación que crea tu cerebro cuando tienes bienestar y el aburrimiento cuando estas sin hacer nada y tienes pesdumbre, pero el amor puede hacerse eterno y que las horas parezcan minutos y los minutos horas todo según el amor hacia la persona con el compartes tu tiempo, y mi tiempo es tuyo" después de eso me volvió a besar y se arrodillo ante mi, saco un pequeño anillo del bolsillo del pantalón y me lo enseño era de oro con un pequeño rubí en su centro sencillo pero era como nuestro amor,después vino la pregunta "Lucy Heartfilia, ¿Querrías casarte conmigo y hacerme feliz el resto de mis días? " me lance a sus brazos lo bese me puse el anillo y dije si después rompí a llorar en su pecho mientras me abrazaba, fue muy bonito dos meses mas tarde regresamos al gremio, los juegos mágicos de ese año iban a comenzar y yo demostré lo que había conseguido en aquellos ocho meses de duro entrenamiento.

Callo de pronto, y una pequeña lagrima corrió por su mejilla, pero no de tristeza sino de felicidad al recordad dicho momento por que en su cara no había rastro de tristeza sino una gran sonrisa haciendo presente la realidad de sus lagrimas.

* * *

><p>Bueno que os a parecido, espero review´s, es una historia que contiene mis oc de el poder de los dragones sucede un par de años antes besos!<p> 


End file.
